Nothing Like Us
by Chica.Cullen10
Summary: ONE- SHOT!- Bella y Edward se conocen, se hacen mejores amigos. Pero un día Edward, le presenta a Bella a su mejor amigo, Jacob. Bella y Jacob se hacen novios. Que pasara? PD: Es mi Pimer Fan-fic, no me juzguen mucho:(


***Cabe Aclarar que los Personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer:)**

**NOTHING LIKE US**

Nothing Like Us - Dijo mi mejor amiga antes de que me fuera para ya no volver.

Me había ido, me había ido para ya no volverla a ver nunca más. Y lo sé, fui un estúpido, debí de haberle dicho que la quería, que la amaba pero esa es la razón por la que no lo hice. Ella no me amaba a mí, sino a mi mejor amigo Jacob.

Desde que Bella y Jacob se conocieron supe que yo había perdido. Realmente me arrepiento del día en que hice que se conocieran, porque ahora, tal vez mi Bella estaría a mi lado. Todo fue muy rápido, demasiado diría yo. Empecemos por el principio.

Yo conocí a Bella en una fiesta que realizo Jessica, Jessica Stanley. La primera vez que la vi, supe que ella era perfecta para mí. Llevaba un vestido color azul eléctrico, strapless y le llegaba a arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color negro como de 12 centímetros y hacia ver a sus piernas más largas de lo que ya eran. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, y parecía que era una cascada que caía por su espalda. Su cabello era de color café chocolate, se veía radiante. Pero lo que más me gusto de ella, eran sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate (al igual que su cabello) y desde el momento en que los vi, supe que habría más que una simple fiesta en comun. * YO TAMPOCO CREIA EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA *

Le hable, ese dia como un idiota le pregunte "Oye, te gustaría bailar conmigo?", ella se sonrojo *Se veía realmente hermosa* y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Se empezó a escuchar la canción de "Nothing Like Us*", de Justin Bieber. Realmente no me gustaba mucho ese artista, pero debía admitir que esa canción era realmente buena y me gustaba… aparte la estaba bailando con ella. La tome de la cintura, y con la otra mano tome su mano *Eso sonó como un trabalenguas*, en cambio ella coloco su mano en mi hombro y con la otra sostuvo mi mano.

"Cause nothing could ever  
Ever replace you  
Nothing can make me feel like you do  
You know there's no one  
I can relate to  
And know we won't find a love that's so true"

Esa parte de la canción me hizo pensar en ella, en la chica con la que estaba bailando. Realmente me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Pero yo no sabía ni su nombre, creo que eso se solucionaría pronto.

La canción finalizo, por lo cual ella se separó. Sentí el vacío o más bien extrañe su calor y su olor a Fresia. Fue extraño como con un simple movimiento me sentí tan mal.

Le extendí la mano y le dije mi nombre "Edward Cullen", ella tomo mi mano con la suya y dijo su hermoso y maravilloso nombre "Bella Swan"… y en ese momento, inicio nuestra amistad.

Pasaron varios meses, ella ya era mi mejor amiga y yo el suyo. La conocía mejor que nadie, sabia su color, película y todo favorito… Y ella era una de las personas de las que tenían mi completa confianza.

Yo debía admitir que estaba enamorado de ella, y lo estaba de verdad. Nunca, a mis 23 años de vida, había experimentado nada como esto, esto podría ser magnifico pero cuando no eres correspondido puede llegar a hacer un infierno.

Ella no era de las chicas superficiales que se fijaban en la ropa (aunque ella siempre estaba presentable), o en esas cosas. Ella era la chica sincera y con un corazón enorme, era de esas chicas que cuando les hablaban había un tema de conversación, no un silencio incómodo y penoso.

Todo iba bien en mi vida, hasta que decidí presentarle a mi mejor amigo de la infancia y de la vida. Nunca pensé lo que sucedería.

Hice una fiesta en mi casa, organizada por mi pequeña hermana de 21 años, Alice Cullen. Ese día los presentaría, ella llego vestida con un vestido verde agua, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y dejaba ver sus delgados brazos. Y unos tacones blancos que median cerca de 9 centímetros. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo lo normal. Se veía realmente hermosa, como siempre. Hablamos de cosas triviales, la invite a bailar, se sonrojo y asintió, le dije a Alice que pusiera nuestra canción (Que fue la canción que bailamos cuando nos conocimos) y repetimos nuestro primer baile.

Todo había cambiado ahora, ella era mi mejor amiga, y no podía arruinar nuestra amistad. Si existía una persona sin la cual no podría vivir, esa era Bella. Y si lo arruinaba, yo no podría vivir con eso.

Se terminó la canción, llego mi mejor amigo que venía vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla desgatado y una playera pegada a sus muy formados músculos. Los presente.

- Jacob, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga. – Le dije a mi mejor amigo, que sonrio mucho, demasiado diría yo. – Bella, él es Jacob, mi mejor amigo. – Le dije a mi Bella, que se sonrojo al instante.

Jacob sabía desde un principio que yo amaba a a Bella, pero no le importo. La invitaba a salir a mis espaldas, y le regalaba flores y ese tipo de cosas.

Llego un momento en el que ellos dos ya eran novios, y ese día fue el peor día de mi vida. No dormía, no comía, no hacía nada más que pensar en ella. En que por algo ella lo había aceptado, que a lo mejor ella lo amaba, y con solo pensar en eso me ponía como un idiota. Bueno, pensándolo bien, era un idiota por nunca haberle dicho que la amaba.

Pasaron los meses, y ellos dos seguían juntos. Y por eso decidí irme a estudiar a Londres, un lugar donde siempre quise ir, un lugar donde empezaría desde cero. Y había llegado el momento de decirles a mi "mejor amigo" *Si aún se podía decir así porque yo ya no sabía nada* y a mi mejor amiga.

- Bella y Jacob, tengo algo que decirles. – Les dije lo más serio que pude.

- Dinos Edward – Dijo Jacob tomando la mano de MI BELLA, aunque ella, ella ya no era mía.

- Me iré del país, he aceptado el trabajo que me ofrecieron en Londres – Les dije rápido para que fuera más fácil.

- Quieres decir que te vas? – Dijo mi Bella, con los ojos cristalizados. Y eso me dolió mas que ha nada.

- Eso quiero decir, Bella – Dije lo más duro que pude.

- Pero, por qué? – Dijo ella, ya derramando sus lágrimas. Cuanto me hubiera gustado abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo.

- Por cosas. Ya no encuentro mi vida aquí, realmente me he aburrido de este lugar – Menti, le habia mentido.

- Pero, y yo? Donde quedo yo? Donde queda nuestra amistad? – Dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Vendre a verte cuantas veces pueda, aparte tu tienes a Jacob, tu no estas sola Bella – Le dije lo mejor que pude.

- Tu tampoco, me tienes a mi, a Jacob, a Alice…. A nuestros amigos. – Me dijo sollozando

- Lo siento – Le dije apunto de llorar.

- Cuanto te vaz? – Me dijo llorando mas que antes.

- En dos días. – Le dije y me fui de ese lugar.

Ya habían pasado los dos días, y ya era hora de irme. Ya estábamos todos en el aeropuerto, y ya me estaba despidiendo.

- Jacob, cuida a Bella y Alice. Sabes que te quiero. – Le dije a Jacob, sabiendo que las cuidaría bien.

- Hay, Edward… También te quiero, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás. A pesar de lo que te hice. – Dijo un tanto triste y apenado.

- Eso ya no importa. – Le dije un poco nostálgico.

- Pero tienes que saber que…. – Dijo un tanto desesperado.

- No tengo que saber nada, ella te quiso a ti y punto. – Le dije y le di un abrazo, si, ella lo quiso a él.

- No, es enserio, Edward, tengo que decirte que… - Dijo rápido.

- Jacob, no tengo que saber nada – Le dije un tanto molesto…

Me despedí de mis demás amigos y amigas, y de Alice. Pero deje al final a la mejor, a la mejor amiga. A la chica que más quería en este mundo, mi Bella.

- Bella – Le dije apunto de llorar.

- Edward, por que te vas? Sabes que yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado. Eres mi mejor amigo. – Si supiera que se acababa de dar la respuesta, era eso, que yo era su mejor amigo y me dolia.

- Bella, también te quiero, te quiero mucho más. Y me iré porque así lo he decidido. Sabes que siempre seras mi mejor amiga. Recuerda "You will always be my best friend" – Le dije sonriendo y recordando cuando estuvimos jugando con el traductor, y ella me escribió eso.

- "You will always be my best friend" – Me dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

- Exacto – Le dije quiñándole un ojo.

- Exacto – Dijo ella sonrojándose, y me tendió una carta. El sobre era color azul, con una magnifica letra enfrente que alcance a ver que decía "Edward Cullen". – Leela, antes de que te vayas. Todo lo que dice aquí es verdad, y quiero que lo sepas. Ahí lo descubrirás rodo. – Me dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Lo hare, la leeré. – Le dije muy seguro de mí mismo, metiéndola al bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Nothing Like Us - Dijo mi mejor amiga antes de que me fuera para ya no volver.

Me subí al avión, me senté en un asiento que estaba alado de una señora como de 40 años. Me puse en asiento, mastique un poco de goma de mascar, el avión despego.

Ya en el aire, llego la azafata.

- Sr., necesita algo? – Me pregunto con una voz demasiado dulce.

- Si, una taza de café, por favor. – Le dije muy educado.

- Claro. Con cuantas cucharadas de azúcar? – Me dijo un poco entusiasmada

- Con una. – Le dije un poco incómodo.

La azafata se retiró y cunado volvió, me trajo la taza de café, se le cayó en mis piernas *Y dolio como un demonio!*por lo tanto mojo mi pantalón. LA CARTA!, recordé la carta que me había escrito Bella, la saque de inmediato. Y me di cuenta que estaba empapada de café, saque el papel que estaba dentro del sobre y lo que vi, no me gusto. La tinta se había corrido, por lo tanto no se alcanzaba a ver nada. Y en la vida iba a saber qué es lo que decía la carta, porque si, planeaba ya NUNCA volver a ver a mi Bella. Me dolia, pero me duele más verla con Jacob. Y creo que es lo mejor, tal vez en otra vida… pero creo que en esta vida, ella no ha logrado amarme como yo lo he hecho con ella… Ella logro amar a mi mejor amigo, no a mí.

**Holaaaaaa:) Es la primera vez que hago un Fan-Fic, y fue realmente emocionante. Perdonen mis errores si es que los tuve, y por favor, alguna duda, haganmela saber para aclararsela:)  
**

**Byeee, los quiero... Nos leemos pronto:)**


End file.
